Dawn
by AquaSheep
Summary: What if Shoto had a good friend to support him through his childhood? Mostly fluff because the poor boy deserves some love. OCs Basically just some cute childhood friendship. Starts before Shoto found his quirk.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

Chapter 1 - Meeting

At first, when she heard her parents talking about moving out, she hated it. She had spent her WHOLE life inside these walls (4 years)! How could she feel comfortable in some unfamiliar place?

She cried. Again and again and again.

But it didn't change anything.

She didn't want to pack up her stuff, she pouted while her parents and her brother did the job. They had to threaten to throw away her toys to make her help out. Then, she watched her family starting to put away the cardboard boxes in the truck. In the meantime, she took a last look at her home. It looked slightly bigger than before. But to her, it just looked _empty_. Memories flooded her mind. She could see herself playing in her room, sneaking inside her brother's to "borrow" some of his toys then being kicked out by her angry sibling. She felt a huge wave of new, foreign emotions spread over her body. Silently, she started to cry again, letting all of her tears come out her body.

They called her name. She had to go in the car. To go to _that_ place.

At this point, she was too tired to make a scene. Pouting, she entered the car and stayed silent during the whole trip.

Not because she fell asleep or anything. She didn't need naps, she wasn't a child anymore.

… She really didn't fall asleep, ok?

Her parents asked her to come out. That's when she first saw "her new house" as her parents liked to say. She tried to tell herself that it wouldn't be better than her old home, that this place was horrible. But slowly, she became impressed by the spacious rooms and felt like a lady inside a manor (in reality, the house was pretty average, but small children tend to see the world bigger than adults).

She thought that maybe, just maybe, life here wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Once all of the boxes were inside the house, everyone was too tired to open them and decorate the house, so only the necessary was unpacked. She asked her mother if she could accompany her brother to go around and see their neighborhood. After some convincing, she got her permission. Happy, she took her brother's hand and went outside.

The last house of her street was the most noticeable. It was pretty isolated from the rest, but it was gorgeous. She had never seen a real Japanese traditional house before. And it was huuuge! If her house was a manor, then this was a castle. Her brother hurried her to come with him back to their new home, but then she saw an odd white and red head in front of the "castle", picking up a ball.

It was a young boy about her age and, curious as she was, she approached him.

"Hi! she said brightly, I am Tanaka Sayaka. You have such beautiful hair! I just moved here. Who are you?"

The boy was startled by her appearance, but he still let out his name: "T-Todoroki Shoto".


	2. Chapter 2 - Warming up

Chapter 2 - Warming up

Todoroki Shoto wasn't expecting another child of his age to come and talk to him. He just wanted to pick up his ball and go back to play with his siblings. So when she asked his name, he answered, too startled by her apparition to think properly. She then left almost immediately, saying: "I am so sorry, I need to go home. I live in that blue house over there!" while being pulled by a tall guy looking a vaguely like her. Her brother maybe?

And it didn't take a while before his own siblings called him, worried that he somehow hurt himself. He put the encounter in the back of his mind and went back to play with them.

The next day, she came knocking at his door, accompanied by her brother. It was his mom who answered. He hid behind a wall and eavesdropped their conversation.

"Hello miss, my sister and I just moved here. As good neighbors, I wanted to introduce ourselves. So hum, my name is Tanaka Takashi and my little sister is…" started the boy, visibly embarrassed.

"I am Tanaka Sayaka!" chirped the girl.

Shoto's mother chuckled at the cute little girl and then answered: "I am Todoroki Rei, nice to meet you two".

And then Sayaka noticed Shoto. Her eyes perked up, she entered the house without any invitation.

"You are the guy from yesterday! Shoko, right?"

Her brother apologized quickly to Rei, then proceeded by catching the little girl and bringing her back outside. He apologized again:

"I am truly sorry for her behavior, she tends to be… a little bit reckless when she is excited."

"Do not worry too much, I know what it is to have young children. I didn't know little Sayaka knew my son. Shoto, come over here and greet our new neighbors!"

Hesitant, Shoto approached the entrance and then hid himself behind his mother's legs. This whole situation made him quite uncomfortable.

"H-Hello", he muttered.

Sayaka managed to escape from her brother's arms and went back inside to face the boy. She smiled.

"Can I come and play with you?"

"Sayaka, you shouldn't invite yourself in other people's house!" stressed Takashi.

"It's alright, don't worry. I am sure Shoto wouldn't mind getting a new friend. However, I would like to have your parents' permission before letting you in."

And just like that, they left… And came back the moment Shoto thought he could finally relax a little. He didn't understand why that little girl was so determined to play with him, nor why his mother found that so funny.

* * *

Takashi was the oldest in the room, so he was chatting with Toya, the oldest child of the Todoroki house, while keeping an eye on his little sister. Natsuo and Fuyumi were playing together and Shoto got stuck with Sayaka. He didn't know what to do around her. What kind of games do girls like to play? He had no clue, so he stayed silent.

Luckily (or unluckily) for him, she wasn't nervous at all. The moment they were alone together, she took the initiative and said: "Let's play 'heroes'! I'll be All Might!"

"What? But I want to be All Might!" All Might was _his_ idol afterwards.

"Well, I said it first, so I'll be All Might!"

"But you're a girl!"

"Yes and?"

"And All Might is a boy!"

"But I like All Might! I don't know any good female hero!"

"But I like All Might too!"

Sayaka and Shoto pouted at each other. Finally, Sayaka gave in.

"Fine, I'll let you be All Might, but you have to play with me again, ok?"

"Ok!"

And so they fought 'villains' and 'saved' people until 4 o'clock, at which time she left Shoto's house to go to her own, both of them smiling widely, impatient to see each other again.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hide and seek

Chapter 3 - Hide and seek

Their reunion didn't happen before three long days. This time, it wasn't Takashi that escorted the young girl in the Todoroki house, but her parents. Her mother was the one who introduced themselves: "Hello, we are Takashi and Sayaka's parents. My name is Sasaki Chiaki and this is my husband, Tanaka Hinata. I am sorry that we didn't introduce ourselves earlier, but we were busy setting up the house. We heard that Sayaka had a lot of fun with your son Shoto. It's a delight to finally meet you".

"Ahh, I see you are little Sayaka and Takashi's parents, it's nice to meet you two. My name is Todoroki Rei." She glanced at Sayaka who was bouncing up and down happily. "I am guessing you want to see Shoto, Sayaka?"

Sayaka nodded enthusiastically. Rei chuckled at her reaction. She could see she could barely restrain herself to not enter the house directly like she did last time. It was nice to see such an energetic child from time to time… But she felt a little bad for her parents, she looked to be quite a handful.

"Alright then. You can come in and play with him if your parents want. I am sure he'd be happy to see you here, said Rei with a kind smile before facing her parents, would you like to come in and have some tea while the children play together?"

Hinata gave a quick look to his wife before answering: "We'd love to, thank you for your hospitality".

"Thank you!" echoed Sayaka before running in the house to get Shoto.

"Saya- … I am sorry for her behavior miss Todoroki."

"It's quite alright, don't worry. Can I ask why Takashi didn't come with you today? My eldest, Toya, had a lot of fun with him last time."

"Well, we couldn't make Takashi leave his phone. Since we arrived, he didn't have any time to catch up with his girlfriend... So we let him stay at home."

"Sounds like they are really close, that's pretty cute" chuckled Rei.

Since Sayaka spent all her time outside when she played with Shoto, she didn't know where his room was. To make up for that, she decided to check in _every single room_ if Shoto was there. Luckily for her (and for the owners of the house), she stumbled in front of Shoto's big sister before she could execute her plan.

"Hm? Aren't you the little girl Shoto was playing with a few days ago? Are you here to see him?"

"Yes! And I am not a little girl… I am 4 years old! My name is Tanaka Sayaka."

Fuyumi found the little girl cute.

"I am Todoroki Fuyumi, Shoto's sister, nice to meet you. Do you want me to lead you to his room?"  
"Yes!"

Fuyumi took the little girl by the hand and brought her to her little brother's room. She couldn't help but look at the girl. It was rare to see people look so… plain. Wasn't that Sayaka wasn't cute or pretty, it was just rare to see people with black hair and eyes with a normal appearance. People nowadays had hair from multiple colors and/or hair that defies gravity. And when that wasn't the case, their quirks always put a little originality in their appearance. Could the child be quirkless?

Quirkless or not, she looked adorable with her puffy cheeks. If she becomes good friends with Shoto, maybe she'll have the opportunity to steal her from her brother and dress her like a doll? It would be fun.

She opened Shoto's room, without knocking. He didn't realize the presence of the two girls, too absorbed in the picture book he was "reading".

"Shoto, you friend came over to play with you!"

"Shoto!" Sayaka hurried to his side.

"S-Sayaka?"

Would there be one day where he wouldn't be surprised when she appeared?

"What are you doing? I wanna play with you!"

The little boy hesitated. He really wanted to continue "reading" his book, but he knew that Sayaka wouldn't be there forever. Moreover, the little girl was quite fun to be with. With this in thought, he put down his book and answered: "Ok".

"What are you two going to play? Can I join?" smiled Fuyumi with "pure" intentions.

Shoto thought a little. "Ok, we're going to play hide-and-seek."

"I wanted to play heroes again but hide and seek sounds fun!" chirped Sayaka.

"Big sis, you're it!"

"Alright then, but you two can only hide outside, ok?"

"Ok!" Replied together the two kids.

"100… 99… 98… 97…"

Shoto and Sayaka ran towards the courtyard, as fast as they can. Sayaka eyed the place. There was a huge tree a bit far away and she thought it'd be a good idea to hide herself behind it. Shoto, since he had a territorial advantage, knew a better spot to hide. He knew a small corner created by bushes that would conceal him from Fuyumi's sight.

"36… 35… 34… 33…"

By that time, the tea for Sayaka's parents was ready. They sat down in the terrace, chatting as they kept an eye on the children.

"3... 2… 1… 0! Ready or not, here I come!"

When Fuyumi arrived on the scene, she could barely repress a laugh. She could see Sayaka's arm next to the tree and a small red and white tuft of hair pass the bushes. Both of them really sucked at hiding. She didn't know whether it was funny, cute or just sad.

She pitied them, so she started looking around to "search" for their location.

"But where could Shoto and Sayaka be?"

She heard a small laugh coming from a tree. She decided to go "find" Sayaka.

She swiftly looked beside the tree and lifted up the young girl.

"Found you!"

"Hahahahaha, put me down!"

She executed Sayaka's request with a smile. At the same time, she noticed the presence of one of her dear younger brothers.

"Big sis Fuyumi, what are you doing?"

"I am playing hide-and-seek with Shoto and his friend, the little Sayaka right here. Shoto is the only one missing now."

"Eh, I am bored. Can I join?"

"Sure, after we found Shoto."

"Alright" The white-haired guy turned to Sayaka. "I am Todoroki Natsuo, nice to meet you Sayaka."

Sayaka nodded happily. "Hi Natsuo!"

"Alright Sayaka, could you help me find Shoto?"

"Yeeees!"

Sayaka walked around for a few minutes before noticing Shoto's hair. She slowly approached the bushes before screaming: "Found you!".

Shoto blenched a little when he heard her voice, but he immediately relaxed, a bit disappointed that he was found.

The hide-and-seek game resumed with Shoto being "it". The hardest to find was Natsuo who climbed up a tree. They took turns playing and ultimately ended having a lot of fun. Once again, that time couldn't last forever and Sayaka had to leave. She bid farewell to Shoto and his siblings and left with her parents, holding their hands.

On their way back home, she asked: "Mom, dad, can I invite Shoto to come over too?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Hanging out at Sayaka's

Chapter 4 - Hanging out at Sayaka's

Shoto was super nervous. It was the first time he went to a friend's house! What if he broke something? What if Sayaka's parents starts to hate him? What if they kidnapped him?

… No, they wouldn't do that.

…

Right?

He sighed. He already arrived near her house. He eyed the black haired girl's house. It was… weird… He saw a head peeking at him inside the front window. The moment he and his mom arrived in front of the house, the door opened. His mom didn't even have the time to ring the bell! Sayaka came out, screamed his name and hugged him.

The already nervous Shoto froze. That was… new?

Seeing the discomfort of her son, Rei slowly separated him from his friend. She asked her: "Hello Sayaka, can I see your parents? I would like to chat a bit with them before leaving Shoto in your care."

"Okay, giggled happily Sayaka before running back to the house, leaving the door open. Mama! Papa! Shoto arrived!"

Her parents came shortly after she called them. They greeted the white haired woman and her son.

"Miss Todoroki, it's nice to have your son over. Would you like to come over? We may not have tea, but we can always open a bottle of wine for you or serve you some juice if you'd like." smiled Chiaki.

"Thank you for the offer, but I can't stay long. Someone has to take care of my other children. I'll leave Shoto in your care."

She turned over to face her adorable kid.

"Shoto, mommy is going to leave now. Have some fun with Sayaka, ok? I'm going to come back at 4:30 to take you home."

Shoto tugged a bit his mother's dress. "Mommy, do you have to go?"

"I am sorry Shoto, but mommy needs to go back home. It's going to be alright. You know Sayaka well no? You'll have fun with her just like you did at home. If something bad happens, mommy will be there in no time, alright?"

Shoto nodded. She kissed the little boy's forehead. It was heartbreaking for her to see him like this, but he needed to become slowly less dependent.

"I will be going now. Thanks again for taking care of my son. Bye bye Shoto, bye bye Sayaka, have fun you two!"

"Bye bye mommy…" answered timidly Shoto.

The door of the house closed after her. Shoto was now "trapped" here. He stayed silent. Sayaka's parents asked her to show him the house, which she happily agreed. She enthusiastically presented each room of the house. However, she noticed Shoto's nervousness.

"Shoto, are you ok?" She asked, worried.

The boy stayed silent.

"Shoto?"

"… Your house is weird"

It was. It was much smaller than his own and everything was different: the walls, the floors, the furniture, everything. It only made him more nervous. But Sayaka didn't realize that. She pouted.

"No, it's just that yours is like a Japanese castle. Mine is normal. If any house is weird, it's yours!"

"No it's not!"

"Ya, it is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"NOT!"

All the stress accumulated in Shoto's body made him scream. His friend didn't expect it and started crying. Her father had to intervene.

"My, my… Sayaka, why are you crying?"

"S-Shoto screamed at meeeee…"

"And why is that?" asked Hinata in a gentle and comprehensive voice.

"She said my house is weird…"

"Only because he said ours was weird!"

"Well, Sayaka, Shoto, that's only because you two grew up in different kind of house. Both are actually pretty normal. You are just used to yours and not the others'. It is normal that new things seems weird, but as time pass, it'll become more familiar and normal. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" explained Hinata.

But he didn't completely say the truth. Shoto's house wasn't so "normal". Only some people with a pretty good standard of life could live in such a house. But saying so wouldn't help to solve the misunderstanding between the two kids.

Shoto and Sayaka both nodded timidly.

The small talk Hinata had actually calmed Shoto quite a bit. It made him less fearful of Sayaka's house and the kindness of Hinata reached his heart. He didn't know any men except his father, which wasn't the warmest person on Earth. He lost most of his anxiety as Sayaka finished to show him around the house. Hinata noticed that he still seemed a bit nervous and thought that maybe making the kids watch a film would help him become more relaxed. Moreover, less interaction between them meant less chances of having a conflict and since both of them were still a little tense from the scene earlier, it seemed like the perfect activity for them.

He picked _Spirited away_, an animated film that Sayaka didn't have the chance to watch yet and walked towards the kids.

"Hey Shoto, Sayaka, would you like to watch a movie?"

Sayaka glanced at Shoto and the boy nodded.

Hinata smiled and gestured to the children to get comfortable in the couch while he set up the movie. He sat down next to them soon after. Sayaka couldn't stop wriggling in the couch, much to Todoroki's annoyance, but it became more bearable as they both got caught in the story.

The young girl was easily scared by the transformation of Chihiro's (the main character) parents. As they were eating the street food without permission, they slowly turned into pigs. She was about to cry. Shoto felt a little bit anxious too… He gave a glance at the adult next to them.

Hinata started to regret his decision. Maybe the kids were too young to watch that movie? He took his daughter in his arms and tried to soothe her down, reminding her that it was only a film and that there was nooooo chances that he and his wife would be transformed into pigs and that they would protect her from that.

Shoto looked down. He felt empty and envious of Sayaka's closeness with her dad. Caught in his thoughts, he let a little scream when he felt a strong pair of arms pulling him up. He was then deposed on half of Hinata's lap, next to Sayaka.

The black haired man proceeded to hug them both. He felt that his little guest was feeling a little odd too… He didn't know if a hug would really help, knowing how people tends to be more reserved in Japan (he was Japanese, but he travelled a bit in his youth, so he knew different cultures more… affectionate. He liked that, as he always was a rather touchy person, much to the despair of his friends), but it was what his gut feeling told him to do.

"Don't worry kids, I won't let anything happen to the both of you!" he exclaimed playfully.

"I am not a kiiiiiiid" pouted Sayaka, visibly feeling better.

The white and red haired boy smiled a little. The hug gave him a warm feeling in his chest.

"To me, you'll always be my precious child Sayaka" cooed the man to his daughter.

Embarrassed, the little girl left her dad's lap and sat on the couch, pouting.

The man chuckled and asked: "Do you still want to watch the film? We can stop if it is too much".

Of course, neither of the two children wanted let go of their pride and ask him to stop. So the movie resumed and Shoto stayed happily on Hinata's lap until the end.

The story was too complicated for them to truly understand it, but the music and the animation were good enough to keep them entertained. Overall, they had a pretty good time. But what made Shoto particularly enjoy his time was the funny silly comments Sayaka and the warmth of the man behind him.

* * *

A.N.: Hey! Hum, thank you to everyone who read my fanfic this far (and especially the few that followed or put a favorite on my story, it means a lot), I am glad that you took some time to read it. ^^

I hope you liked this chapter! Hinata is a good person, but he's also a very clumsy and... inexperimented dad. The film he picked was _not _appropriated for the kids (at least in my opinion) and if any of you wonder why he did this mistake even though he had a child before Sayaka, well, let's say that Takashi is a special case... ^^'

I usually post every friday, so... see you next week! ^^


	5. Chapter 5 - Fight against 'villains'

Chapter 5 - Fight against 'villains'

"Hey Shoto, let's play heroes again!"

"Ok! I am All Might!"

"Not fair… But… I want to try something else today…"

"What do you mean? That's how we play heroes!"

"Yeah, but… I want to try to create my own hero for once!"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I want to play being a hero myself, not someone else! Imagine… Tanaka Sayaka, the electric heroine! I can zap villain like Pikachu! It'd be soooo awesome!"

"… Does any of your parents have an electric quirk?"

"No… My father can move objects when he thinks about it and my mom's body can become really hot…"

"So it's impossible, isn't it?"

"B-B-But, I've always dreamed of having an electric quirk. And this is not reality, just a gameeeeeee…" cried Sayaka, unhappy by the boy's realism.

"… Stop crying." Shoto didn't understand why the girl started to cry, but he knew she could continue for a while and he didn't want to waste their playing time because of her crying.

"I-I-I am not crying…" responded the raven girl, still sobbing.

Shoto reminded himself of the speech his mother gave him, not so long ago, in a similar situation.

_"Shoto, when you make someone sad or angry, you have to apologize."_

_"But mom, what if I didn't make anything wrong?"_

_"Well, maybe it's because you don't understand the other's feelings. Try to put yourself in the other's situation and ask yourself if you would have liked what happened. People gets angry or sad only when they get unhappy, you know? So to make them understand that you don't want them to be unhappy, you need to say 'sorry'._

_"…"_

_"Do you understand Shoto?"_

_"Yes mom…"_

He did not understand why the girl cried, he only said the truth, didn't he? But he didn't want Sayaka to be unhappy. Not wanting to deceive his mother or to lose more time, he swallowed his pride and said: "I'm sorry…".

"Can I be a hero with an electricity quirk?" she started to dry her tears.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"Yaaaaaaaaaay! What quirk do you want to have Shoto?"

"An ice quirk."

"Eh? Isn't that your mom quirk?"

"… Y-Yes" he blushed.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwn, Shoto wanna be like his mama!"

"S-Sayaka! Stop!"

Sayaka continued to annoy Shoto a little before they finally started the game. Takashi, Sayaka's brother, recognized the game immediately and had a little idea that he decided to share with Toya, the Todoroki eldest.

"Looks like they started to play heroes again…" he started.

"Yeah, lots of kids like to play that game, why do you mention it?"

"Well, I thought we could play with them…"

"What? But it's a game for babies! Come on, Takashi, you're too old for that! You're what? Fifteen? And you want to play _heroes_?" Toya couldn't believe what he just heard from his friend. To think he was two years older than him!

Takashi chuckled. "Play heroes? I think you misunderstood my intentions. I want to be their villain!"

"What?"

"Trust me, it's very funny to see kids being 'righteous" and to fail their plans. Especially with that quirk of mine."

"Y-You are not seriously using your quirk against poor kids! They haven't even received their quirk yet."

"Oh, don't worry, my quirk is harmless. It's telepathy. I can read people's mind and have mental discussions with people. It's pretty useful to 'discover' their plans. It is pretty funny to watch them getting so serious and actually wondering what to do next when I make their plan fail. Of course, I (almost) always let my sister win in the end, but their reactions are pretty fun."

"… Don't you dare tell me you read my mind before."

"Ew no. I learned to stop reading other teens' thoughts. I _don't_ want to know what is going under your head. I've seen so much disturbing things. However, if you decide to play, I'll make a telepathic connection between the two of us. I'll only hear what you want me to hear and vice versa. So, are you in?"

Toya hesitated a bit before agreeing.

_"Alright, then let's go find a hostage, partner."_

The flame quirk user was a bit surprised by the voice that rung in his head. He thought really hard about answering him and 'said' in his mind: _"Alright, let's find my other siblings. I am sure that one of the two will agree to become our hostage."_

_"Then let's go."_

* * *

"The villagers asks for our hero names!" exclaimed Sayaka before whispering to her friend "what do we tell them?".

"Hmmmm… Then I'll be the deadly cold hero… The Ice Staltite!" whispered back Shoto, proud of his name.

"Staltite? What's that?"

"Mom said that it was looooooong pointy rocks or ice that grows in the top of a cave. She said it was really dangerous because it can fall down on people's heads!"

"S-Scary… Why did you pick such a scary name?"

"Because I want the villains to fear me! That way, they won't dare attack people when I am here!"

"Woooow, that's smart! Hmmm, then I'll be the fast heroine… Thunder Sky!"

"Alright then, now, let's introduce ourselves…" started Shoto. "We are glad that you aren't hurt villagers! I am Ice Staltite and this is my partner…"

"Thunder Sky! Do not fear! We'll get rid of the other villains right now!"

* * *

"You want us to be the victims? That sounds boring, I refuse" answered Fuyumi.

The two 'villains' turned over to the other boy, pleadingly.

"I… Urg, fine."

Takashi and Toya turned to look at the other, grinning.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh! Villains are capturing me! Heroes! Help me!"

Natsuo's cries of help disturbed the children's game. Sayaka and Shoto turned around to face their big brothers and then looked at each other, nodding.

"Don't worry big bro Natsu! We'll rescue you!" exclaimed Shoto, running towards the 'villains'.

"Not under my watch, Ice Staltite." Takashi retreated with Natsuo in his arms while Toya faced his little brother, preventing him from reaching their hostage.

"You… How do you know my hero name?"

"Who wouldn't know a hero of your reputation?"

Shoto grinned happily at the thought of being a renowned hero before brushing off the thought. That didn't explain him how the teen knew the name he just made up. He tried to beat up Toya with his 'ice' powers, but the red haired boy resisted well with his 'fire'.

Meanwhile, Sayaka tried to reach Takashi unnoticed, but miserably failed.

"Don't even try, Thunder Sky, you know I…" started Takashi before escaping to the left, yelling in synch with his sister: "ELECTRIC SHOCK".

While screaming, the young girl ran blindly towards the previous position of the teen, like a bull, not noticing he already dodged.

Takashi chuckled.

"You know that I can read every little thing that happen in your head, after all… This isn't our first face to face."

"… I'll still beat you up, villain."

Shoto finally succeeded to pass behind Toya's defenses and ran as fast as he could towards Sayaka, in order to help her retrieve the hostage. Toya tried to close the gap between him and his little brother, but he was stopped by an odd ice wall.

"Really? You didn't want to be the hostage so you could 'be' a hero too? Aren't you too old for that Fuyumi?" shouted the red-haired teen, surprised.

"Well, you are two years older than I am, and look who is the villain?"

Sayaka approached the ice, astonished. Shoto grabbed her arm, not letting her go.

"Don't touch big sister's ice. It burns."

"What?"

Takashi widened his eyes upon hearing Fuyumi's thoughts.

"Your quirk is 'Dry Ice'? And you are using it in front of the kids? AND you are planning on doing a mock battle with Toya to amaze them? That's too dangerous!"

"You worry too much, even if our father isn't interested in our quirks, we had a decent quirk education, you know?" answered Fuyumi, laid-back.

"You are no pro hero. You guys are what? 11? 13? There is so many mistakes that could happen… As the oldest here, I can't let you two do that. Have you any idea how risky this is?"

Fuyumi gazed the ground, not bearing to face the angry boy, while Toya merely grinned before speaking: "And if our mom supervise the battle, would it be alright?"

"I…"

"Why are you all arguing all of a sudden? We were playing! This is getting boring… If you don't want to play, just say it!" exclaimed Sayaka who had lost the track of the conversation.

The teenagers looked at each other before sighing.

"I guess the mock battle will happen another time then" pouted Fuyumi, getting ready to 'fight' Toya in more… imaginary ways.

"As long as my little sister isn't there, you can do whatever you want…" said Takashi, reaffirming his grip on Natsuo.

Sayaka and Shoto both attacked Takashi head on. Because of his quirk and his incredible agility, he managed to keep up an imaginary battle in 2 vs 1. No matter what kind of attacks Sayaka and Shoto tried to land on him, he somehow always dodge it, leaving the two kids pretty frustrated. And while Sayaka simply started to launch attacks again and again, as an attempt to touch him, Shoto stopped a while to think.

He made melting "snow" fall from the sky, covering the area.

This made Takashi laugh: "You want to electrocute me through water? You do know that not only I will get shocked but the two of you and… my little hostage here".

Shoto merely looked Sayaka with a "read-my-mind-and-do-it" look.

Sayaka nodded before putting her hand in the invisible water, screaming: "Medium shock" while Shoto jumped and conjured ice in top of Takashi, in case he had the intelligence to jump too.

"The shock I just gave you was enough to paralyze you but not hurt you! Just like when Pikachu uses 'Thunder wave'! So it doesn't hurt the hostage" explained proudly the young girl.

Takashi chuckled. He finished 'frozen' and 'paralysed' under the hands of the two little heroes, so it was time he let them capture him and rescue the damsel in distress – Natsuo. It was fun for the time it lasted though.

Fuyumi had a lot of 'troubles' defeating Toya, so Thunder Sky and Ice Staltite had to give her a hand. In the end, the villains were defeated and the heroes, acclaimed once again by the villagers.

* * *

A little bit later, Takashi approached Shoto…

"By the way… The rocks that grows in the ceiling of the caves… It's called 'stalactite', not 'staltite'…"

At his words, Shoto became as red as a tomato, a little ashamed.

* * *

A.N.: First of all, thank you to everyone who favorited or followed my story so far, I'm happy that you enjoy it. Also, thanks to _Layla347_ for the review. ^^

For those who doesn't know, dry ice is solid carbon dioxide. It _extremely_ cold and it gives you frostbites if you touch it directly. Not the best thing to use around curious kids... However it can be used to make some cool 'experiments', so if you are curious, there's a lot of videos on youtube.

Next chapter is going to be a little less 'cheery' as the story now needs to evolve a little, but there still should be some cute moments.

See you next time. ^^


	6. Chapter 6 - Tension

Chapter 6 - Tension

"Mom, hurry! We're going to be late!"

"Sayaka, we're not going to Shoto's today, I'm sorry."

"But why not? I wanna play with him!"

"Sayaka, they can't always have people over, you know?"

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't know the details, but they need to… _clear_ the house before they have anyone over…"

"Ok…"

Sayaka went back to her room, looking to the ground, slightly pouting.

* * *

A week passed and Sayaka couldn't even catch a glimpse of Shoto. It annoyed her. When will she be able to play with her friend again? Cleaning a house shouldn't take so much time, no?

Then, as she was walking towards the park with Takashi, she had an idea. If she couldn't come to Shoto, why not make him come to her? She convinced her brother to stop at Shoto's house to invite him to come with them.

She rang the bell and Rei opened the door, visibly surprised.

"Hello! Can Shoto come to the park with us?"

"Hello Sayaka, it's kind of you to ask, but I am afraid that it's not a good time…"

"I am sorry for disturbing you miss Todoroki. Have a good day" answered Takashi for Sayaka.

As they exchanged goodbyes, Sayaka couldn't help but notice inside the house, hidden behind a wall, the presence of a huge man with red hair and the scariest eyes she saw in her whole life.

* * *

Another week passed, summer vacation reached an end and day care was about to restart. Since Sayaka's house was quite far away from her old one, she had to go to a new one. She didn't think much of it, except that she's going to miss her old friends even more and that she's finally going to be able to see a certain dual-haired boy.

Because yes, she was now going to the same day care as Shoto. The thought brought her a smile.

Strangely, she liked the boy's company more than others. Perhaps it is because he went along with most of her crazy ideas.

She absentmindedly walked next to her father, who was escorting her there, not really listening to what he was saying. That made him even more worried.

Why would he be worried? Well, he had many reasons. He noticed that Sayaka wasn't aware that she'll be surrounded by many new faces and while she was quite the social butterfly, he knew _very well_ how uncomfortable she could be in an unfamiliar scenery. The whole tantrum while they were moving out was a good example. He feared that it all sprung suddenly in her face, making her anxious enough to isolate herself and cling too much on Shoto.

That boy was the second reason the black haired man was worried. He knew about the toxicity that reigned inside the Todoroki house, when he heard Rei's nervous voice when she told to Chiaki and him that her husband was back home. He saw her face getting whiter and whiter as she spoke and the obvious fear and disgust the simple thought of him gave her. And Takashi told him briefly the little conversation he and Sayaka had with Rei, as well as the toxicity he noticed inside the house (toxicity that, thankfully, Sayaka didn't pick up). There was no way this _situation_ was good for a 4 year old kid and he didn't doubt that Shoto wouldn't be his usual self when Sayaka will see him. He feared that he might hurt her.

As such, he pinched her cheek to get her attention before giving her a small recommendation.

"Sayaka, I know that you are looking forward to see Shoto, but try to make other friends, ok? Don't spend all of your time with him."

"What? Why not? It's been a while since we played together!"

"I am not saying to stay away from him (even if I would like that, but I know you wouldn't listen to me if I said that), just spend some time with other kids too, ok? It's important to have more than one friend because if he gets sick or if he plays with other friends, you'll get lonely."

Sayaka thought a little before answering.

"Hum… Ok, I'll try!"

"Good."

They finally arrived in front of the day care. Sayaka gave her father a big hug before heading inside (with him), both smiling at each other despite the nervousness growing inside them. Her hand tightened around the man as he led her to her new "class".

Sayaka was slowly realizing that she was going to be in front of maybe 15 strangers. She was getting scared of their reactions and hoped that they wouldn't laugh at her.

Hinata approached the adult in the room.

"Excuse me, are you this class's supervisor? My daughter, Tanaka Sayaka, is supposed to join this class today."

At his words, the adult smiled widely.

"Oh, I see! So this is little Sayaka? She is so cute! I am indeed the… hm, supervisor as you say. My name is Yashida Yu, nice to meet you, Mr. Tanaka... ?"

"Tanaka Hinata, it is nice to meet you as well. Please take care of my daughter."

"I will, do not worry."

"Alright. Goodbye Sayaka, have a fun day, ok?"

"Ok! Goodbye Papa!"

He pecked her forehead and gave her a big hug before leaving.

And that was it.

She was alone.

Again.

The foreign woman took her by the hand, leading her inside the class.

So many eyes peaked at her. She was frozen.

Shoto gave her a very surprised look before looking away. He wasn't expecting her to be here, looks like his mother forgot to tell him... Or perhaps she wanted to give him a surprise. But the timing was bad. He couldn't face her now. No.. _not like that_.

* * *

A.N.: Sorry, I guess this chapter is a bit short and... more "tense" than cute. I actually planned on ending this chapter at the end of Sayaka's day, but I felt like it wouldn't add well with the mood created in this chapter. But don't worry, this isn't an angsty fic so this mood shouldn't last too long. Just enough so that Sayaka gets a little bit more awareness of her surroundings and so that both of them can "grow" a little.

Also, would you guys want me to add other bnha characters in the fic? It could be quite fun to make them attend the same day care as Todoroki and Sayaka. I won't add Bakugo and Midoriya, since both of their childhood is already well defined in the manga/anime, but for the rest, I don't mind.

So feel free to comment your preferences, and well, if you don't, I'll just do as I want. :P

Thanks again to all of you readers! See you next friday.


	7. Chapter 7 - Sunshines

Chapter 7 - Sunshines

Since day care hadn't actually started yet, the kids were free to play as they want until the rest of the group arrived at 10 o'clock. Sayaka saw this as a chance to approach Shoto and finally play with him. But as she stepped towards him, two girls blocked her view.

"Are you new? We have never seen you before" asked one of the girls.

Somehow, the way they were so close to her, surrounding her, made Sayaka pretty nervous.

"Y-Yes…" she stuttered. "My name is Sayaka."

"I am Sakiko and this is Kae. Let's play together!"

Sayaka pondered a little. She _did_ promise her dad to try to make some friends. But it's been a while since she saw Shoto… She looked over the girls and noticed that the dual-haired boy wasn't there anymore. She pouted: these girls made her waste her opportunity to play with her friend! The black-haired girl agreed nevertheless to their proposal. Even if she couldn't be with Shoto, she could still try to have some fun, no?

And gosh, did she regret her decision.

The girls decided to play "house", a game that, in the first place, she didn't find very interesting. There wasn't any action! No foes, no villains, no dragons, nothing! It was just the _boring, normal_ life.

But playing house wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't have to be the _baby_. Who wants to be the _baby_? You do nothing and very thing you say is ridiculed and/or interpreted as some sort of cry. For some reason, the "mom" didn't go to work while the "dad" did, which Sayaka didn't really understand why, as both of her parents worked during the day (which is the reason she is even here). And then they tried to feed her some sort of dirt (thankfully, she didn't _have_ to) and she had to pretend it was good.

She couldn't be happier when 10 o'clock arrived and Yu, the supervisor as her father called her, saved her from that horrible game.

* * *

"Hello little sunshines! Did you spend a nice summer?" exclaimed Yu after she made sure all the kids were sitting in front of her.

A multitude of excited "Yes" rung inside the room, making the young woman chuckle.

"Does anyone want to share what they did?"

Once again, her question gained a lot of enthusiasm for the kids: many raised their hand up straight, eager to be picked.

"I went to the park with my mom and my dad!"

"I went in France!"

"I drew a cat!"

Etc. Etc.

That took quite a while and since Sayaka didn't know any of these kids, she found it _boooooring_. After a while, they finally stopped discussing what they did, leading the young woman to take back the right to talk.

"Now everyone, I am sure some of you noticed, but there's a new friend with us today! Sayaka, come here so we can greet your new friends, alright?"

Too embarrassed to think, Sayaka stood up and did as she was asked, staring at the floor.

"Ok everyone, this is Tanaka Sayaka and her family changed house this summer and because of that, she is now coming here every day as well. Please be kind to her!"

She was once again answered by a big "Yes" and Sayaka could go back inside the crowd of children. However, the stares that made her nervous didn't immediately fade.

* * *

"Now little sunshines, why won't we draw a biiiiiiiiiig drawing of what we did this summer?"

Sayaka was pretty proud of her picture of her and her family in a car, moving from one house to another. And she finished it pretty fast too! She eagerly showed it to Yu who applauded her drawing, making her a little bit too cocky for a few seconds.

But then she eyed the rest of the class, most of the kids were pretty advanced in their drawings, Kae and Sakiko, the two girls from earlier, were about to get up too. The kids that were already done were playing with the toys the class had.

And there was one kid who was really nowhere to be done.

Who?

Todoroki Shoto.

Sayaka saw the girls waving at her as they got up and walked towards Yu. She was scared they'd try to drag her in another of their games. So, quickly, before she could get caught by the two girls, she approached Shoto and glanced at his drawing. It wasn't exceptional, but it was so meticulous that she couldn't help but notice the hastiness of her own drawing. She didn't especially like to draw, but she saw the two girls getting near her, and she knew she had to make a choice: either play some dumb game with them or draw something else, following the boy's poor speed.

The choice didn't take her long.

She rushed towards the "supervisor" and asked for another sheet of paper before sitting next to the boy (which she couldn't early since the places surrounding him were already taken).

Shoto was surprised to see her sitting near him. He made sure to draw slower than usual so that she wouldn't approach him to play. He wasn't in a mood to talk to anyone. And he didn't want her to know how asocial he could be, like the class does. As an attempt to drive her away, he asked:

"Why are you here?"

"I still want to draw."

"Why didn't you go sit back where you were?"

At his words, Sayaka frowned. Was he mad because she didn't sit next to him earlier? She tried ok!

"We have to draw something that happened during summer, right?"

"Yeah… ?"

"So it'll be easier to draw you if I am sitting next to you, no?"

She said that with a bright smile, almost too bright for him. The fact that she wanted to draw him touched him quite deeply in his poor little heart, which made him want to add her to his drawing. He felt maybe a little bit more sociable now, thanks to her, so he stopped arguing and made a little nod to indicate he was glad she was there.

Sayaka, however, interpreted that as a pout for leaving him sitting alone earlier and felt a little bad. She decided to be really careful when she drew the 'Shoto' in her drawing to make up for it.

They finished approximately at the same time. Sayaka drew a picture of Shoto, her father and herself watching a movie while Shoto drew a picture of him playing with Sayaka and his siblings and of course, in the background, his mother watched over them.

As the day went by, Shoto got warmer and warmer, much more like Sayaka was accustomed to. Yu was surprised to see the both of them getting along. She knew the boy lived in a tough family and usually worked hard to try to make the boy play with other kids. He was usually quieter and reserved, so seeing him like this warmed up her heart.

* * *

A.N.: Two other bnha characters should appear next chapter, stay tuned ;) Thanks for reading ^^


	8. Chapter 8 - The blond boy

Chapter 8 - The blond boy

At the start of the second day of day care, Shoto and Sayaka stayed in their own little world. Always playing together, sitting together, eating together, they didn't seem to care about the other kids. But really, one was too intimidated to approach the kids while the other simply wanted to avoid any kind of interaction with two particularly sticky girls. Nevertheless, they were the other's only friend… Until that day.

It all started with a simple game of construction. At first, the two were simply "building" some normal house, but then…

"I have a GREAT idea!" exclaimed Sayaka, bouncing up and down.

"Hm? Ok, what is it?"

"Let's make the _perfect_ house for All Might!"

"!"

Of course, anything concerning All Might was enough to wake up the most passionate and competitive side of the boy. Their conversations afterwards always became quite… heated.

"I am telling you, All Might should live in a small and nice house! That way he lives closer to people who needs it!" explained the black-haired girl.

"All Might is a hero and heroes lives in biiiiiiiig houses. It shows how great they are, so All Might should definitively have the biggest!"

"Nu-uh, heroes don't live in biiiiiiiiiiiig houses!"

"Yes they do!"

"How do you know? You've never been in a hero's house!"

Oh the irony.

Shoto decided to dodge that bullet by answering with a question.

"Did you?"

"… No…"

"So how do you know it's not the case?"

Sayaka pouted.

"Look, All Might is so awesome and kind, he wouldn't live in such a big house even if he had the money to be closer to the people! That way, he can react easily if anything happens."

Shoto was about to reply, before getting cut by an unknown blond boy.

"Nooooooo, All Might deserve a house that'll show how cool he is! Like a huuuge mansion!"

"What's a mansion?" interrogated Shoto, curious.

"Hahaha, you don't know what it is? It's hum… Wait let me show you."

The unknown kid took a few minutes to 'build' what he had in mind. However, the result didn't please the dual-haired boy.

"It's the same thing as Sayaka!"

"No it's bigger! And I am not done!"

He took a box of glitter and dumped all of its content on the 'mansion'.

"YUGA!" Miss Yu rushed over the boy with a scold on her face. "How many time have I told you not to dump glitter everywhere? It takes forever to clean!"

'Yuga' looked down, tears near his eyes, mumbling a "sorry".

He just love glitter, ok?

Seeing him getting scolded like that made Sayaka and Shoto kinda pitying him. As such, they decided to play with the boy for the day.

"So… Your name is Yuga, eh? I am Sayaka and this is Shoto!"

"I know."

"Ehhhhh? How? Is that your quirk?"

The boy took a pose before answering: "It's a secret".

"… Sayaka, Miss Yu told everyone your name yesterday, remember? And Yuga and I already knew each other."

"Ah… I see…"

Both Sayaka and Yuga seemed depressed at Shoto's answer and he wondered if he shouldn't have told them the truth.

* * *

A.N.: Hey, I am currently pretty busy with school and exams so, well, I won't be able to publish until like the 28? Probably? Sorry ^^'

See you next time!


End file.
